1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that displays data information such as characters, figures, and the like. In particular, a display apparatus may include a liquid crystal display device, and a frame on which the liquid crystal display device is mounted.
The liquid crystal display device is a passive optical device that does not emit light by itself. The liquid crystal display device may display an image using a backlight assembly attached to a rear surface of a display panel. The size and the efficiency of the liquid crystal display device vary with the structure of the backlight assembly, which has a great influence on the mechanical and optical characteristics of the liquid crystal display device.
In particular, the backlight assembly may be classified into either a direct-type backlight assembly or an edge-type backlight assembly depending on a position of a light source. In the direct-type backlight assembly, a light source is positioned below a liquid crystal display panel so as to irradiate light directly towards the entire panel. In the edge-type backlight assembly, a light source is arranged at one edge on the rear side of a liquid crystal display panel.
In the direct-type backlight unit, a plurality of lamps may be arranged in parallel to each other below a liquid crystal display panel. The direct-type backlight unit is configured to directly provide the liquid crystal display panel with light emitted from the plurality of lamps, and is mainly used for a large scale liquid crystal display device that requires a high brightness.
By using such a display device, various functions may be implemented, for example, a video wall. The video wall enables displaying across a plurality of display apparatuses an image. Each display apparatus displays a portion of the entire image, so that a single image is displayed across the plurality of display apparatuses.